


Teddy Bear

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, asanoyasuga - Freeform, ennotanafuta, kenhina - Freeform, whatever rare kageyama ship you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Kuroo has a beary bright idea. Daichi won't know what hit him





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you starlight

"Kenma! I have a brilliant idea for Valentine's Day."

Kenma had to wonder if he could get away with murdering his best friend for being an annoying asshole with no concept of boundaries.

"Okay normally I don't mind you coming in whenever, but I almost lost this level because of you slamming open my door like that."

Kuroo pouted. "Kenma, as my best friend you should be excited that I managed to come up with a perfect idea for showing Daichi my love."

Kenma glared. "And I care why?"

Kuroo grinned. "You care because I need Chibi chan's phone number and I will keep bugging you until you give it to me."

"You leave my boyfriend out of your plans Kuro. Don't think I won't hurt you just because you're my best friend."

Kuroo looked ecstatic. "Oho? Chibi chan is your boyfriend now is he? Wait till I tell Daichi."

Kenma got up and grabbed a piece of paper to scribble Hinata's number on it. "Here take this and get out. Don't make Shouyou do anything he doesn't want to and maybe you'll live."

Not realizing how close Kenma was to murdering him, Kuroo kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Kenma. You're honestly the best."

With that Kuroo rushed out of the door before Kenma could find something to throw at him.

* * *

Sawamura didn't know what to make of the small teddy bear keychain he had found in his locker in the team room.

"Suga do you know where this came from?"

Sugawara looked over from where he had been talking to Nishinoya about their plans for Valentine's Day while Asahi made himself smaller so they wouldn't ask for his opinion.

Coming over to examine the small key chain, Sugawara's brow furrowed. "It looks like a Valentine's Day present."

A devious smile appeared on his face. "Do you have a secret admirer Daichi? Kuroo will be so jealous if they manage to woo you."

Sawamura gave one of his best friends a blank stare. "Okay who in this day and age uses the term woo and two Kuroo is probably the one behind this and I just have to figure out how."

"I do what I want Daichi and if that means saying woo than I will. Now I'll leave you to think about your dumb boyfriend while Noya and I take care of our dumb boyfriend."

With that Sugawara walked away without helping Sawamura at all.

"You know, maybe you should talk to the first years."

Sawamura spun around to look at into Ennoshita's sleepy eyes.

"Fuck Ennoshita. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Ennoshita blinked slowly. "You were wondering about the teddy bear keychain right? You really should talk to the first years about it. Now if you'll excuse me, Tanaka and I have plans over at Datekou to mess with Futakuchi."

Once again Sawamura was left with a teddy bear key chain with the unanswered question of where it came from. Thankfully he was able to catch Tsukishima before the salty beanpole left.

"Ah Tsukishima. Glad I caught you before you left."

Tsukishima looked irritated about something. "If this is about the teddy bear key chain then Hinata put it in your locker and he mentioned something about Kuroo and Kenma and threats when he was telling Yamaguchi and Kageyama about this."

Sawamura grinned and patted Tsukishima on his shoulder. "You're the only one that's been of any help with this. I guess I can ask Noya to give you a break for a the next few practices if you want."

Tsukishima looked thoughtful. "If I had known that snitching on my fellow first years could get an upperclassman to help me out than I would have started doing so months ago."

Sawamura laughed as he walked away. "Nice try Tsukishima. I'll see at practice."

Barely audible, Sawamura thought he heard Tsukishima say, "Darn. Guess I'll have to wait to share the news that Hinata and Nekoma's setter are finally dating."

Sawamura was going to call his boyfriend when he got home and if Kuroo had already knew that Hinata and Kenma were dating then he was going to get it.

* * *

Kuroo could only imagine how odd he looked as he sat on the train to surprise his boyfriend. At least his fellow travelers were too polite to comment on the giant teddy bear he was bringing along.

Before Kuroo had left, Kenma had given him a warning. _"If I hear anything from Shouyou about you bugging him, then there will be consequences."_

That threat was the only reason why Kuroo was waiting for Hinata's call instead of calling like he so desperately wanted to.

Thankfully Kuroo didn't have to wait long as just then his phone rang.

"Chibi chan perfect timing. Did Daichi get my first present?"

"Um yes he did Kuroo san. I did my part though Captain may suspect because Tsukishima probably said something."

Kuroo laughed. "No need to be so formal with me Chibi chan. And it's fine if Daichi suspects something. In fact it makes my next surprise that much better."

Hinata sounded hesitant. "Whatever you say Kuroo san. Now if you'll excuse me, Kageyama is having a gay crisis and I need to go help him."

With that Hinata hung up leaving Kuroo to shake his head in disbelief. "Every time I think Nekoma's first years are weird, Karasuno's first years do something weirder."

* * *

When Sawamura got home, the house was suspiciously quiet. As he made his way to the kitchen, he found a medium sized teddy bear and a note.

His eyes narrowed. Since he didn't know what the teddy bear was for, he checked the note first. It was from his mother.

_'Daichi the teddy bear is from your boyfriend. I'm assuming it's for Valentine's Day. Anyways I'm making your dad take me out for dinner tonight and to visit my greenhouse. (Don't worry I won't let him kill any of my babies.) The twins are out on sleepovers so you'll have the house to yourself. If your boyfriend shows up, don't forget to use protection. Your dad and I will see you later and enjoy your night but don't have too much fun. Love you <3.'_

Sawamura felt his cheeks burn from reading his mother's note. He loved her. He really did but sometimes she could be so embarrassing.

Looking over the note again, it reminded Sawamura that he needed to call his boyfriend.

Kuroo took his own sweet time answering the phone and when he did, he didn't give Daichi any time to speak.

"Hey babe, so like my hands are full so could you open your door."

Sawamura furrowed his eyebrows. "Kuroo did you just travel all the way from Tokyo just to ask me to open the door?"

Kuroo's voice was strained. "Daichi I adore you but could you please just open the door before I fall over?"

Rolling his eyes, Sawamura made his way to the front door. "Okay fine. I'm putting the phone down and opening the door."

Kuroo's arms must have given out because the minute Sawamura opened the door, a giant teddy bear fell on top of him and knocked him over.

Sawamura blinked as Kuroo's sheepish face came into view. "Hey Daichi hope you like the presents."

"You're such a giant dork Tetsu. Get this teddy bear off me and I'll show you just how much I liked them."

Kuroo helped Sawamura up and was greeted with a light punch to the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That was for the confusion your presents have caused me all day."

Kuroo pouted as he helped his boyfriend move the giant teddy bear out of the front hall to the living room. Sawamura then turned to Kuroo and gave him a sweet kiss. "And that was for how much I loved them and the effort you put into getting them to me."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @desikauwa5 where i'm mostly spending my time in idol hell


End file.
